Truly Charmed: Unbreakable Halliwells
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: Alternate Ending of Deja Vu All Over Again. 2 girls come back to save Andy from dying, but why?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm rewriting my Charmed Series…And here's the first chapter of the first Book

**A/N: So I'm rewriting my Charmed Series…And here's the first chapter of the first Book.**

**Charmed At Last: Unbreakable Halliwells**

**Chapter One**

Fifteen year old Leah Halliwell stared at the torn paper in her hands. _'I'm going to be so screwed when Piper finds out.'_ "Hey," Leah's aqua eyes turned to her thirteen year old cousin. "are you having second thoughts about this?"

Leah shook her head, chestnut hair falling out of her messy bun. "Cara, I've dreamed of this for so long. I'm just…nervous. What if I can't do it? What if I freeze? What if…" Cara put her hand over Leah's mouth.

"Leah, you're the strongest witch I know, you're stronger than mom and our aunts. You're your mother's daughter; you're strong enough to do this." Cara removed her hand.

Leah smiled. "Thanks, I really needed that pep talk." She pulled her cousin into a hug.

"I hope you know this means mom won't let you get your license anytime soon for doing this," Cara said.

"Cara!"

Cara smiled. "Sorry." She pulled back from the hug and held out her hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Leah grabbed Cara's hand and moved the spell in front of them. "An unfair card we've been dealt, a life too hard, a love not felt. With these words, with this rhyme, take us to another place, take us to another time." Both girls took a deep breath before being engulfed in a blue light.

**(xXx)**

Cara and Leah appeared in the foyer of the manor. "Andy no!" They turned around to see the handsome inspector being thrown across the room before crashing into the glass cabinet.

"Prue!" Piper screamed as her oldest sister was knocked unconscious.

"What do we do!" Cara screamed.

"We kill him." Leah waved her hand and watched as Rodriguez hit the wall. "No on messes with this family and lives to tell about it."

Rodriguez quickly picked himself up off the floor and focused on the two young girls. His eyes began to glow red. "Looks like I'll be killing five witches instead of three," he said with a smirk.

Both teenagers gave him a sarcastic grin. "Wow, you're really stupid. The way I see it is we're," Cara said while pointing to herself and Leah. "going to vanquish your sorry ass."

"Go ahead." He taunted.

Leah held out her hand and encased Rodriguez's entire body in a block of ice. She turned to Cara. "You wanna do the honors?"

Cara's brows furrowed. "Don't you want to?"

"Nah, I'll take on Shax." Cara nodded and turned back to the demon. She raised her hand and a beam of electricity came out, hitting Rodriguez in the chest, vanquishing him instantly.

Leah turned to where Andy's body was laying. "I'm sorry Daddy." A tear trailed down her face.

"Prue, come on. Wake up sweetie." Leah and Cara turned to see Piper and Phoebe waking Prue up.

"Where's Andy?" The words made more tears fall from Leah's eyes.

"Prue, something terrible has happened," Phoebe replied.

Prue looked over to Andy's body. "Oh my god." She brought a hand up to her mouth. Her blue eyes suddenly turned hard. "Where's Rodriguez?"

"Um, we can explain that," Cara said. "You see, we vanquished him. We were trying to save Andy, but obviously we failed."

"This time," Leah whispered softly.

Cara turned to her cousin. "What?"

"Yesterday when I stayed home from school your mom and I had a talk. This day was a time loop."

Phoebe looked skeptically at the girls. "I'm sorry, but am I the only one who's concerned with who you two are?"

The teens looked at each other. "Yeah…you see, about that, we can't tell you who we are…Future consequences!" Cara said quickly while avoiding Piper's eyes.

Leah kept staring at Prue. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was soft. "I know how much it hurts, to lose someone you love so dearly."

Prue's eyes went to Leah's. "How could you?" She asked in a broken voice. She turned on her heel and walked into the next room. Quietly she kneeled down next to Andy's body. As the tears began falling she laid her head on his chest.

Leah continued watching. "Trust me, I know that pain," she whispered.

"Maybe we should go into another room," Piper suggested. They quietly followed her to the conservatory. Piper and Phoebe sat on the wicker couch while the girls sat on the coffee table in front of them. "So…you're from the future?" They both nodded. "So how is it you know us?"

"We're…family," Cara settled on.

The foursome sat in silence for what seemed like hours. "Are you girls hungry?" Piper asked, her hands needing busywork. They shook their heads no.

Cara noticed how dark it was getting outside. "Do you mind if we crash? We're kinda tired."

"Yeah, there's a spare room up the stairs and to the left," Phoebe responded.

Cara and Leah walked out of the room hand-in-hand. "I'm going to go check on Prue," Piper said while moving from her spot on the couch.

"I'll go call about Andy."

**(xXx)**

Cara glared at the green numbers on the clock. _2:02_. "Leah?" She asked tentively.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean by 'I know that pain.'?"

Leah turned to face her cousin. "I saw my mother get murdered." Cara gasped inaudibly. "I was really little, about a eighteen months, but I still remember it so clearly. I was supposed to be sleeping, but I was in a rebellious stage and I climbed out of my crib. There were these…incredible noises coming from downstairs, so I snuck down to the landing and I watched them fight Shax. He hit them with a ball or a gust of wind and Piper crashed through the conservatory wall. And then he aimed for Dr. Griffiths. But instead of hitting him, he got my mom. I remember her laying there and not moving for so long. And there was so much blood. Just so much. I was so scared to make a noise because I thought Shax was going to hear me and kill me too. When Leo finally came and healed Piper, I began crying. He tried to heal me, thinking I was hurt, but I wasn't. I mean I was, but not physically. I just wanted so desperately to be with my mom, but I couldn't. Aunt Piper kept holding me and crying and crying. That pain is something that is so hurtful and unexplainable. To see someone you love get murdered, you never forget. No matter how old you are," Leah turned and got out of bed. "I've never told that to anyone. Not even Piper and Leo know I saw it."

"Leah…" Cara said softly.

Leah shook her head. "I think I'm going to go get a glass of water. I'll be back." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. The hallway was dark. Her footsteps echoed softly on he carpeted wood floor. A small beam of light shone from under a door. Leah opened the door slowly.

"I'm sorry Andy. I couldn't save you." Prue wiped a tear from her eye. "This is all my fault."

Leah stepped into the room fully. "It's not your fault, Prue. If it's anyone's, it's mine." Leah looked to the ceiling then back again. "I mean, I'm from the freaking future and I couldn't save him! What the hell kind of witch does that make me?"

"It wasn't your job to save him; it was mine. I should've saved him." Prue looked to the picture of her and Andy on her nightstand. "I could have saved him."

"Prue…" It felt weird saying her mother's name.

"The one guy who accepted me and loved me for who I was gets killed by the one thing I was trying to protect him from." Tears began falling from her eyes. "Why couldn't I save him?" she whispered brokenly.

Leah cautiously walked over to the bed and sat beside her mother. Hesitantly she put her arms around Prue. Leah could feel the tears soaking her neck. She sat like that, holding her mother for an hour until Prue finally succumbed to exhaustion. Leah gently laid her mother down and covered her up. "I'm sorry Mommy." She tiptoed out of the room and back to where Cara was sleeping. Leah quietly slipped in beside her cousin and fell into a restless sleep.

**(xXx)**

Cara woke up to sunlight shining through the windows. _'This is so not my room,.'_ she thought. Cara felt a pillow hit her back and she groaned. "Get up! We need to stop Andy from dying! The time loop reset itself!"

Cara sat up and stared at her cousin. "How are we going to do this?"

"You're going to talk to Phoebe while I am at the Park." Cara quirked an eyebrow. "Can you orb me to the park, please?" Leah asked sweetly. Cara nodded, waved her hand and watched her cousin disappear in whitish-blue lights.

"I hope Phoebe believes me," Cara murmured. She got off the bed and wandered downstairs where she heard Phoebe talking to Prue.

"Well, you've got to go warn Andy. Keep him away from our house at all costs. Meanwhile, I've gotta dig through the Book of Shadows, find a way to vanquish this time demon before he can kill Andy."

Cara heard Prue walk out the front door. She orbed out then reappeared in front of Phoebe. Phoebe let out a yelp of surprise. "Oh my god! Why do you people always sneak up on us?!" She put a hand over her heart, then squinted at the girl. "Aren't you a little young to be a whitelighter?"

"No time for that right now! We need to save Andy first!"

"Got any ideas on how to do that?" Phoebe asked.

Cara scrunched up her face. "No, that would be where Leah would come in…"

"Who's Leah?"

"She's my cousin," Cara replied. "So I guess we wait until everyone else gets home…"

Phoebe smiled. "Why don't you tell me about yourself while we wait?" Cara smiled nervously.

**(xXx)**

Leah stood behind the tree watching Andy pace back and forth in front of a swing. She saw Prue coming over and a pang of sadness swept over her as she remembered how heartbroken her mother was when Andy died. _'I have to save him,'_ she thought.

"Andy, we have a problem. A demon problem," Prue said as soon as she got to him.

"What kind of problem?"

"A time loop."

Andy scratched his head. "A time loop? You mean demons can actually do that sort of thing?"

"None that I've ever seen before. But if it is a demon, it's the most powerful one that we've ever come up against," Prue replied.

"And he's going through all this just to kill me. No way, Prue. If he's as powerful as you say, then he's got to be after you."

"Just let us handle this. Whatever you do, you have to promise me that you'll stay away from the manor," Prue pleaded.

"I can't promise you that, Prue. If you're right, and Rodriguez is the demon, then it's a trap."

"Then I'll have Piper and Phoebe there to back me up, all right. The Power of Three."

"What if that's what he wants, all three of you together? What if that's the reason he set the time loop?"

"We'll just have to take our chances."

"You could get killed, Prue."

"I mean it. This is not your fight. Don't make me use my magic on you. Andy, I would die if anything happened to you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Prue."

Andy pulled Prue to his chest and held her tightly. Prue closed her eyes and tried desperately to not think about Phoebe's premonition. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Please stay away," Prue whispered quietly.

"I will," he promised. Prue turned to walk away, but Andy grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. He gently kissed her lips before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back. She gave him one final look before walking away.

"You're still going to her house, aren't you?" Leah questioned while stepping out from behind the tree. Andy continued staring at the young girl. "I understand you're weary when it comes to magical things, but you can relax, I'm not a demon. Although you probably don't believe that…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the girl who's going to stop you from dying."

"And how are you going to do that? You're just a kid," Andy said.

"I have a plan. All you need to do is watch through the windows and when the demon is gone, you can come in," Leah said. She turned around and yelled, "Cara!"

In a flurry of whitish-blue lights a blue eyed blond appeared. Leah clasped hands with her cousin and disappeared. "I'm not going to watch Prue get murdered," Andy said before walking to his car.

**(xXx)**

The girls arrived back at the manor to an exuberant Phoebe. "You must be Leah!" She exclaimed while hugging her.

As soon as she was let out of the hug, Leah turned to Cara. "What did you say?"

"All I did was tell her we're from the future and our last name is Halliwell!" Cara said quickly.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" Phoebe reassured. Leah laughed nervously as Piper and Prue walked in the front door. They both stopped walking when they saw the girls.

"Phoebe, who…" Prue began before being interrupted by Cara.

"Okay, we don't have time to explain. All you need to know is I'm Cara, she's Leah, we're vanquishing Rodriguez once and for all."

"How will you do that if this is a time loop?" Piper asked.

"We accelerate time so Rodriguez can't come back, then we vanquish him," Leah said. "As soon s that door opens," Leah pointed to the front door. "Piper will freeze Rodriguez, we'll say the spell and by that time the freeze should wear off and then we will vanquish him." _'And Daddy will live.'_

The front door opened and Andy walked in. "Andy what are you doing here? You need to leave!" Prue said frantically.

Leah nodded to Cara and the blond witch orbed to Andy then reappeared behind the sisters with the inspector just as Rodriguez opened the door. "Piper now!" Leah screamed. Piper threw her hands up and froze the demon. "Prue, repeat after me. Winds of time gather round, give me wings to speed my way. Rush me on my journey forward, let tomorrow be today." Prue recited the spell and the five witches watched the hands on the clock spin.

Rodriguez unfroze. "No! What have you done!"

"Just making sure you can't tear my family apart." Leah raised her hand and slowly began to curl it into a fist. Rodriguez put a hand over his heart and cried out in agony before bursting into flames and finally exploding.

Cara's jaw dropped. "I really want that power. The vanquishes are always so cool!" Leah turned around the face the rest of the Halliwell family. She smiled when she saw Prue hug Andy tightly.

"Mission accomplished!" Leah said to Cara. They began giggling.

"LEAH PARKER AND CARA EMILY!" A voice boomed throughout the manor.

The girls turned to each other. "Uh oh…"

A swirl of blue lights appeared in the foyer and out stepped and older looking Piper. "You girls are in so much trouble." A resounding gasp came from the Charmed Ones. Older Piper turned to them. "Damn! This is not going to go how I planned…"

"Are you…are you really me from the future?" Piper asked her future self. Future Piper laughed nervously and then growled at the two youngest Halliwells.

"Aunt Piper, please let me explain…" Leah began.

"No! I don't want to hear it." She sighed. "I take that back, I do want to hear what your excuse is for traveling back to the past and screwing with the timeline!"

Cara looked around at all the people in the room. "Uh, mom, I think we should go sit down for this…"

"Fine, but you damn well better have a good excuse for this!" Future Piper walked into the living room and everyone else followed her. Once everyone was settled future Piper noticed that she hadn't acknowledged her oldest sister. _'What do I say to her? I can't exactly announce that she's dead in my time!'_

"Aunt Piper, when you and I had that talk the other day about the past it made me think that maybe I could go back in time and save the people we lost," Leah replied to her aunt.

Andy looked between the Charmed Ones and the three witches from the future. "Am I the only one who's confused?"

"No, I'm pretty confused myself," Prue stated.

Cara and Leah looked to future Piper. "I guess we mind as well tell them everything. The past is already altered with what the two of you have done."

Leah cleared her throat and began. "Well as you have already guessed, we're from the future, fifteen years in the future to be exactly. If we wouldn't have saved Andy today then I would still be going back to the same future; the one without my parents. I mean, it wouldn't be so sad, I had mom for a little while, but it's so much harder when you don't have a dad around. Yeah I've got my aunts and uncles and cousins, but they can't replace parents." Leah turned to future Piper. "Right Aunt Piper?"

Piper nodded. "Right kiddo."

"If Andy and I are your parents then that means…Oh my god! I'm pregnant?" Prue screamed.

Cara leaned over to her mother while Prue was freaking out. "Think we can call dad and have him dust them?" Piper smiled and nodded.

Leah watched intensely at her parents interaction. Andy placed his hand on Prue's arm and tipped her chin to him with the other. "Calm down, we'll get through this, together. I meant it when I said I love you. I love you, Prue Halliwell, witchyness and all. That includes our daughter too." He turned to Leah and winked at her. Leah smiled back at him.

Phoebe looked to Leah. "What did you mean when you said you had your mom for a while?"

The three witches from the future glanced at each other. Future Piper looked down at her hands. "Prue was, um, she was killed by a demon about a year before I had Cara…"

Both Piper and Phoebe looked to their oldest sister. "You mean we're going to lose her in a year and a half?!" Piper asked.

"No!" Cara yelled. "We changed the past. Maybe by saving Andy it will save Prue. Or for all you know, the demon might not even be sent out to kill that doctor."

"Cara!" Her mother said.

Cara looked to her mom. "What? It's not like we didn't mess with the past enough as it is."

"Well if this demon shows up, he's not killing Prue. We won't let that happen," Andy said confidently.

Leah smiled at him. "Right."

Silence fell over the manor. "So, what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"Now, we leave and unfortunately for you, you won't remember meeting us," Future Piper said.

"Wait, why can't we remember this?" Andy asked.

"I guess so you don't interfere with something that is supposed to happen…" Leah said. "Although if you ask me, I think it's stupid. Why not let people know what bad stuff is going to happen in their lives so they can change it."

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Prue said while smiling at her daughter.

Cara jabbed her mom. "Don't you think you need to call dad right about now?"

"Yeah, I know." Future Piper rolled her eyes. "Leo! I know you can hear me and I know for a fact you're watching us this very minute!"

A flurry of orbs filled the room. "This is something the Elders do not train you for…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We need you to dust them," Piper said while pointing to the four other adults.

Past (or present depending on how you look at it) Piper stared at Leo. "We end up together in the future?" She asked in awe.

Future Piper nodded. She placed her hands on Cara's shoulders. "That's where this one comes from!" Cara smiled.

"Uncle Leo, can we say goodbye before we leave?" Leah asked. Leo nodded. Leah reached out to Piper and Phoebe and hugged them both. "I'll see you guys soon!" She said with a grin.

Leah moved away and let Cara and Future Piper hug them. She turned to her parents. "I…uh…"

"I understand," Andy said while smiling. "I'll miss you too." He pulled Leah to him and hugged her tightly. He wrapped an arm around Prue, pulling her into the hug.

"I love you," Leah whispered.

She moved back from them. "We love you too," Prue said.

A tear slipped out of Piper's eye as she stood in front of her big sister. Prue hugged her tightly. "Maybe things will be different now," she whispered in her sister's ear. Prue felt Piper nod and pull back.

Leo smiled at the witches. "Okay, I've got to do it now."

The three girls nodded and stepped back as Leo blew dust on them. "You won't remember the girls ever being here. You will go to bed and not remember this."

The Halliwells and Andy slipped into a magic-induced sleep.

Piper grabbed Cara and Leah's hands and began to recite a spell. "A time for everything and everything its place, return what has been moved through time and space."

A blue vortex opened in front of them. As they were stepping through the light Leah asked, "Aunt Piper, are we in trouble?" Piper smiled.

"That depends on the future, doesn't it?"

**(xXx)**

**And that's the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure when I'll update next, I'm actually not sure where this is going, but it's definitely going somewhere! Hopefully it won't take long to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know, it's been a long time, but between school and finals and work, life was damn hectic

**A/N: I know, it's been a long time, but between school and finals and work, life was damn hectic! But I do have up to chapter 4 written!**

**Charmed At Last: Unbreakable Halliwells**

**Chapter Two**

_May 8, 1999_

_One Week Later…_

Prue sat on the bench swing at the Golden Gate Park. She sighed loudly. _'Why is everything going wrong this year?' _she thought. _'The guy I'm in love with breaks up with me, and nearly gets killed because of a demon who wants to kill me and my sisters. And now…I'm pregnant with his kid.'_ Tears fell from her turquoise eyes.

"Um, excuse me, but are you okay?" Prue turned to see a young woman with dark brown hair and matching eyes. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the sunlight.

Prue wiped her tears, "Yeah, I'm okay."

The woman bit her bottom lip. "I don't mean to intrude or anything, but generally when someone's crying, there's something wrong. I know we don't know each other, but sometimes telling strangers your problems will help." The woman took a deep breath. "Or you might think I'm some weird psycho stalker or something…"

Prue knew she should be wary of the stranger, but she felt a weird connection with her. She smiled and moved over on the swing. "Hi, I'm Prue Halliwell." She stuck out her hand.

"Paige Matthews." Paige smiled. "So, what are you doing here this early?"

"This is kind of my spot where I go to think or just be alone; especially when my head feels like it's going to explode."

"Maybe I can help…I'm a social worker…well kind of. I mean I work at South Bay Social Services, but my boss has yet to promote me," Paige rambled. Prue smiled. "Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous."

"So do I," Prue said. They sat in silence for a few minutes. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Paige smiled.

Prue looked down. "Thanks, I guess."

Paige furrowed her brows. "You guess?"

"Guy problems."

"Ah." Silence once again encased them. "So are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know…"

Paige thought for a minute. "I think you should tell him. He deserves to know…even if he is an ass."

Prue smiled. "He's not an ass, it's just, things are complicated between us." Prue sighed. "We live dangerous lives."

"Dangerous lives?" Paige questioned.

"He's an Inspector at the SFPD," Prue said quickly.

"Oh," Paige bit her lip. "I'm sure you two will find a way to make things work."

"I hope so. I really love him," Prue replied.

Paige laughed a little. "I know what that's like. My sometimes-boyfriend and I are like that."

"Sometimes-boyfriend?"

"Sometimes we're together and sometimes we're friends." Paige smiled. "But I love him."

"Thank you for helping, Paige."

"No problem, it's my thing." Paige rummaged in her bag for a pen and paper. She quickly scrawled something across the page before handing it to Prue. "If you ever need to talk, call me, okay?" Prue nodded. "It was good talking to you."

"Ditto." Prue reached over and hugged Paige. "I guess I should go tell him, huh." Prue moved from the swing and began walking away.

"I hope everything goes well," Paige whispered to herself."

**(xXx)**

It had been three days since Paige had talked to Prue. "I wonder how he took it…" Paige turned off her computer and grabbed her jacket. She walked out of the office and across the parking lot to her lime green bug.

**(xXx)**

Prue sipped her tea while sitting at the kitchen table. "Prue!" She looked up as Phoebe walked in with someone.

"Paige! How'd you find me?" Prue asked surprised

Paige smiled. "Well there aren't many P. Halliwell's in the phone book. Besides, I wanted to see how your talk went."

Phoebe turned to Prue. "What talk?"

Paige's eyes went wide. "Oops."

"Uh…I really think Piper should be here for this…" Prue stuttered.

Piper!" Both Phoebe and Paige yelled.

Piper came running down the steps and into the kitchen. "What, what? Is there a de-oh." Piper saw Paige. "Um, hi." Her eyes met Phoebe's.

"Prue has something she needs to tell us," Phoebe said.

Prue bit her lip as three pairs of brown eyes stared at her. "Prue, honey, what is it?" Piper asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm pregnant."

Gasps resounded through the kitchen. "I thought you and Andy broke up," Phoebe said.

"We did, but the breaking up doesn't stop the knocking up," Prue replied.

"Does Andy know?" Piper asked. Prue shook her head no.

"After what happened last week, I don't want him to be with me because he feels obligated."

"I don't think he'd do that. Prue, Andy loves you. I mean, sure our family's different from everyone else, but he still loves you and it's hard to find a guy who loves you the way he does. Hold on to him," Phoebe told her oldest sister.

"Thanks Pheebs," Prue hugged her sister. The doorbell rang a moment later, interrupting the sisters. Prue walked out to the foyer and opened the door. "Andy, hi."

"Hey Prue. Can we talk?"

Prue nodded and moved aside to let him in. She led him up the steps as Phoebe poked her head around the corner. Phoebe quickly ran back to the kitchen and sat by the open vent. Piper stared at her. "Andy here?" Phoebe grinned wickedly. Piper smiled and crouched down beside her sister. Phoebe motioned for Paige to join them.

**(xXx)**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Prue asked once they entered her room.

"Us," Andy replied.

"I didn't know there was an 'us' anymore."

Andy sighed. "I want there to be an 'us' again. I miss you."

I miss you too." Prue looked into his blue eyes. "But what about my magic?"

"We'll find a way. I just want to be with you. I love you, Prue." Andy pulled Prue to him and kissed her.

Prue pulled back from the kiss. "Andy there's something I need to tell you…in about nine months there's going to be a new member of the family."

Andy grinned. "Really?" Prue nodded. He spun Prue around while laughing. "This is great!" He kissed her again.

**(xXx)**

"I always knew they'd end up together," Phoebe said.

"They deserve it," Paige and Piper said in unison. They turned to each other and laughed.

"Wanna stay for lunch, Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"I'd love too."

**(xXx)**

**And that is the end of chapter two. I'll try to have the third chapter posted tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm a bad updater

**A/N: I'm a bad updater!! I know I promised the chapter last Tuesday, but busy and then gone for the weekend! And then yelled at cuz I wasn't enjoying a party!! But I have up to chapter 8 written! So here's the next chapter!**

**Charmed At Last: Unbreakable Halliwells**

**Chapter Three**

"I can't believe you guys did this," Piper said while walking through an empty building. "You bought me the club!"

"A third," Phoebe replied.

"As long as you don't mind being co-owners with your sisters…" Prue smiled.

Piper ran to her sisters and hugged them. "Thank you!"

"Sweetie, we'd do anything for you. You're our sister," Phoebe said. "We'll always be here to help."

**(xXx)**

A handsome man stared at the girls through a bowl of water "Not for much longer." The man laughed before shimmering out.

**(xXx)**

"So, any ideas on what to name it?" Prue asked.

Piper nodded. "P3. The power of Three." Her sisters smiled at her.

"Well, this seems cozy." A male voice said from behind them. "Such a shame I have to break it up!" The girls turned around to stare at the demon. A bright yellow energy ball formed in his hand. He threw it at the girls, smiling. Prue raised her hand, deflecting the ball. It hit his left shoulder, slicing off a piece of his flesh. The flesh fell to the ground, then turned to ashes. The demon roared out in pain. "You'll pay for that!" He shimmered out.

"Who the hell was that?" Piper screamed.

"Just another demon of the week!" Phoebe said, sarcasm lacing her words.

Prue glared. "Must they ruin our celebration?" They sighed in unison before walking out of the club.

**(xXx)**

"Hey, I think I found him!" Phoebe said while looking at the Book of Shadows.

Piper and Prue walked over to her. "Mordren, an upper level demon who gets his strength from killing witches and sucking their souls from their bodies," Prue read. Phoebe made a disgusted face. "There's a summoning spell and a vanquishing potion."

Piper scanned the "recipe". "I'll start on the potion." She left the attic as Phoebe turned to Prue.

"Are you feeling okay?" Do you need to sit down?"

Prue smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry. I can handle a little demon vanquishing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Phoebe, I'm not going to break. I'm not glass, I'm simply pregnant."

Phoebe glanced down. "I know. I just don't want anything to happen to my niece. Or to you."

Prue hugged Phoebe. "I know you want to protect us. I'm happy you want to do that. I love you, Phoebe."

"I love you too, Prue. And I love you, baby!" Phoebe smiled and touched Prue's still flat stomach.

_Premonition_

"_Aunt Phoebe, can we hold the baby?" a little girl asked. Her hair was starting to fall out of the pigtails._

"_Sure sweetie." Prue came to her daughter and nieces and set them on the bed. Phoebe gently set the newborn in her niece's outstretched arms. "Hold her head."_

_The little girl obeyed. "Hi-hi Khloe." A bright white light surrounded the girls._

"_The prophecy is fulfilled." A distant voice said._

_End Premonition_

"Phoebe, what did you see?" Prue asked.

"…The future…"

Prue was about to question Phoebe further when Piper walked in with the potion. "Are we ready?"

Phoebe nodded. The girls gathered together and began reciting the spell. "Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Mordren here."

A gust of wind blew through the attic as Mordren appeared. "Ready to die so soon?" He said arrogantly.

Piper raised her hand to throw the potion. Mordren telekinetically pulled it from her. "Looks like you're defenseless." Mordren smiled evilly.

"Prue?" A voice from the doorway asked.

**(xXx)**

**And that's chapter three. I've already got chapter 4 typed up and I'll probably update Friday because I have off. My goal is to have this book finished before the end of July…okay well have it written by the end of July, and posted by the end of August.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I decided to be nice and update again

**A/N: I decided to be nice and update again.**

**Charmed At Last: Unbreakable Halliwells**

**Chapter Four**

The Charmed Ones and Mordren turned to the voice. "Paige!" The girls screamed simultaneously.

Mordren launched an energy ball at Paige. She quickly orbed out of the path and reappeared next to the sisters. "Potion!" she cried out. The burgundy liquid disappeared in orbs and reappeared on the demon. Mordren screamed out in agony as he burst into flames. His screams echoed through the attic as he was vanquished.

Phoebe turned to Paige. "Did you just orb?!"

Paige bit her lip. "Yeah, that's why I was coming over here. I was doing research at work and one of the kids that was there for a family placement mentioned something about the Halliwell family being witches and having powers. And while I was thinking about what he said I got this really weird feeling that you guys were in trouble. So I orbed over here and…that's it."

"You're a whitelighter?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure what I am…" Prue was about to ask a question when the Book of Shadows began flipping. "What the hell was that?" Paige yelled.

"It does that sometimes." Phoebe walked to the book and read the page. She quickly grabbed some candles and set them in a circle. Phoebe lit the wicks then went back to the book. "Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." Yellow lights swirled inside the circle of candles before forming Patty and Penny. "Mom? Grams?"

"Hello darlings," Grams said.

"How did…what did…how are you here? You're dead," Piper said, shocked.

"Thanks for reminding me…" Grams mumbled.

"Girls, we need to tell you something; something important." Patty looked at the girls. "I've kept this a secret for twenty-two years." Paige gasped. "There is a prophecy within the line of Warren witches; Taylor's Prophecy. In 17th century Salem a young and powerful witch foretold the coming of four sisters, all born at midnight. A witch joining with mortal to have three girls; The Power of Three. The last sister, one born of forbidden love of witch and whitelighter, would be found from a great hope. The witch, Taylor, saw these girls becoming the most powerful good beings until they each had a daughter." Patty took a breath.

"You mean we have another sister?" Prue asked.

Patty nodded. "Your baby sister."

"Who is she? How do we find her?"

"You've already found her. Or rather, she's found you." Grams smiled as the girls turned to Paige.

"Paige?!"

Paige stared at the two transparent beings. "Sister Agnes always said my parents arrived in a swirl of ethereal lights."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Patty said. She and Penny looked to the ceiling. "We've got to go. I love you." Patty disappeared.

"Goodbye my darlings. Blessed be." Grams left.

Phoebe turned to Paige. "So you're our sister…"

"I wanted to tell you guys." Paige licked her lips. "Earlier today, there was a file on my desk about my adoption. It had information in it that I never saw before. It said who my real parents were." She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. "I was so happy when I found out it was you guys. I thought that maybe since I had powers, you did too. It's so hard not having anyone to talk about this." A tear fell from her eye.

Prue walked over to Paige and hugged her. "I know."

Piper and Phoebe followed, joining the hug. "Welcome to the family, Paige." Paige giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I suck for not updating

**A/N: I suck for not updating.**

**Charmed At Last: Unbreakable Halliwells**

**Chapter Five**

_June 11, 1999_

The four sisters stood in an empty bedroom. "So, this will be your room," Piper said.

"When would you like to move in?!" Phoebe asked excitedly.

Paige laughed. "I can move in this weekend."

"Great!" The three Halliwells said.

_Ding Dong_

"Are we expecting anyone?" Piper asked her sisters. They shook their heads and followed Piper down to the front door. "Can I help you?" Piper asked.

"Hi, my name's Dan Gordon. And this," he said while gesturing to a young blond. "is my niece, Jenny."

"I'm Piper and these are my sisters: Prue, Phoebe and Paige."

"That's cool, your names all start with 'P'," Dan said with a smile.

"Yeah, how awesome," Phoebe said while rolling her eyes.

"Uhm, I was wondering if you had any…girl products…" Dan asked.

"You mean tampons?" Paige said bluntly and smiled when the grease-ball winced.

"Yeah," Jenny replied.

"Sure, follow me," Prue said. She walked with Jenny to the bathroom.

The girls and Dan stood in an awkward silence until Piper saw Andy walking up the front steps. "Honey," she said with a big smile. "you're home."

Andy gave her a weird look. Piper silently pointed to Dan "I finished with my paperwork early. I thought maybe my beautiful girlfriend and I could go out for dinner." Andy smiled and gave Piper a quick kiss on the cheek. "You owe me," he whispered.

"Anything," she whispered back with a smile.

"Oh, so this is your boyfriend?" Dan asked.

"Yes!" The Halliwells plus Andy said.

Just then Prue and Jenny walked back into the foyer. "Thank you, Prue." Prue smiled at her.

"Thank you," Dan said. "Oh and I hope you and he have a good time tonight."

Piper quickly shut the door. "What's going on?" Prue asked.

"Oh, Piper and Andy have a date tonight!" Phoebe and Paige giggled.

Prue smiled. "Did Dan hit on you?"

Piper shook her head. "Nah, he was just icky!"

Andy smiled. "Lemon Poppy seed Muffins."

"Done!"

Andy turned to Prue and kissed her. "How was your day?"

"Good. No morning sickness or demons," Prue replied.

"Shhh! Don't jinx us!" Piper yelled.

Prue gave her sister a look before covering her mouth and bolting from the room. "What's wrong with her?" Andy asked.

"She jinxed herself with morning sickness!" Paige laughed.

**(xXx)**

**And that was chapter five. Stay turned for chapter six!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I rather like my sixth chapter

**A/N: I rather like my sixth chapter...well the beginning of it I like.**

**Charmed At Last: Unbreakable Halliwells**

**Chapter Six**

Piper sat on her bed, trying to stop her tears. She missed Leo desperately. "Please let him come back. Please." She laid back and hid her face in her pillows.

"Piper…Piper," a voice said.

She opened her eyes. "Leo?"

"Happy Mother's Day." He kissed her deeply before being interrupted by giggles. They both turned to see three blond girls standing there. The oldest one looked about eight years old. She held a tray filled with waffles, toast, eggs and orange juice while the twins both held cards.

"Mommy!" The twins ran and jumped on the bed beside Piper. "We made cards for you and Cara made breakfast!"

"Thank you so much!" Piper turned to her eldest daughter. "Did you make that all by yourself?"

Cara shook her head. "Bella and Nikki helped." She walked slowly to the bed, careful not to spill anything.

Piper pulled her daughters to her. "I love you girls so much!"

"We love you too, Mommy."

She looked over to her husband. "And I love you too." Leo kissed her once more.

**(xXx)**

Piper's eyes snapped open. She looked around the room, searching for her family. But there was not Cara, or Bella, or Nikki. But worst of all, there was no Leo.

**(xXx)**

Paige and Phoebe sat in the kitchen talking about life. "Is it me, or does Piper seem a little…sad this week?" Paige asked.

"She has been acting really upset this week." Phoebe thought for a minute, then sighed. "It's Leo."

"Leo? Who's Leo?"

"He was a whitelighter who Piper fell in love with. But they weren't allowed to be together and Leo had to leave."

"Where'd he go?" Paige asked.

"I don't know…"

**(xXx)**

"I wish you were here, Leo," Piper said to her empty room. Blue and white orbs filled the room and Leo appeared. She closed her eyes tightly. "Please go away," she whispered.

"Piper," he said softly.

Piper opened her eyes and a tear fell. "Is this a dream?"

"No, I'm really here; you're not dreaming."

She walked over to him and stuck her hand out, hesitant to touch him. Leo reached out and grabbed Piper's waist, pulling her towards him. Piper rested her head on his chest. "I missed you so much."

"I know. I missed you too."

She pulled away. "How are you here?"

"The Elders were told about Paige. They decided to let us be together and prove to them that we can make it work," Leo replied.

"We're guinea pigs?" Piper asked with a smile.

"Essentially." Leo smiled back.

"I can live with that!" She leaned up and kissed him.

**(xXx)**

Phoebe walked into the kitchen yawning widely. "Coffee…" Piper smiled at her and poured a mug. Phoebe made a face. "Why are you so cheerful this morning?"

"Leo came back!" Her sister's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" Piper nodded. "This is great! You guys can finally be together!" Phoebe's face fell. "Wait, you are together, right?"

Piper smiled. "Yes, we're together."

"Yay!" Phoebe giggled.

Paige walked into the kitchen, still half asleep. "It's too early to be loud," she grumbled.

Piper laughed. "She's like you, Phoebe; half dead until you give her coffee!"

She handed Paige some coffee.

"What's with the loudness anyway?"

"Piper and Leo are back together!" Phoebe squealed.

Paige made a face. "I thought it was forbidden for them to be together."

"The Elders changed their minds after they learned about you. Someone 'up there' told them about who you are," Piper said.

"Who told?" Phoebe and Paige asked simultaneously. Piper shrugged.

"Mom and Grams were the only ones who knew…" Phoebe smiled. "Can you imagine Grams talking to the Elders?"

Piper giggled. "It would explain why they changed their minds!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I like updating today

**A/N: I like updating today.**

**Charmed At Last: Unbreakable Halliwells**

**Chapter Seven**

_Friday November 25, 1999_

Piper stared nervously at the food on the table. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Prue asked.

"No demon attacks," she replied.

"That's a good thing!"

"No, it's not! No demon attacks and now that we're sitting down for a nice dinner, something will happen!" Piper yelled. Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Andy and Leo stared at her. "What? It's true!"

"Piper, relax, everything will be okay," Leo promised.

They all sat down in the dining room. "Piper, I can't believe you made all this food!" Paige's eyes sparkled. "It's like you're feeding an army!"

Piper smiled and glanced at Prue. "Sometimes I think I am with the way she eats!"

"Hey! I'm eating for two!" Prue replied as the rest of the family laughed.

Paige suddenly stopped laughing. "Guys, demon!" she yelled.

The Halliwells looked around. "Paige, where?" Phoebe screamed.

"By the door!"

"I don't see anything!" Piper said.

"He's moving!"

"Where to?" Prue asked.

"I can't tell!"

"Pai-ah!" Prue screamed out as she was stabbed in the back. Blood began dripping out as she fell to the floor.

"Prue!" Andy screamed out. He kneeled down next to his girlfriend. "Leo, heal her!" The angel sat next to Prue and held his hands over her wound. A golden glow spread over her body.

"Demon!" Paige screamed. An invisible figure was captured in a flurry of orbs. She threw out her hand and the orbs flew into a fire poker. A voice screamed out in agony before flames engulfed the figure.

"I told you this would happen!" Piper growled before walking to her older sister. "Prue, wake up," Piper said.

**(xXx)**

"_I meant it when I said I love you. I love you Prue Halliwell, witchyness and all. That includes our daughter too." He turned to Leah and winked at her._

_(xXx)_

"_Do you guys have a name for her yet?" Piper asked while looking at the newborn cradled in her arms._

_Prue nodded. "Leah. Leah Parker Halliwell-Trudeau."_

"_That's gonna be one hell of a signature!" Paige giggled._

"_A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl," Phoebe said._

_(xXx)_

"_Prue…Prue…"_

**(xXx)**

"Prue," Andy called out.

Her eyes fluttered opened. "What happened?" she asked while trying to sit up.

Andy pulled her up against him. "Your sister was right."

Prue sighed. "Did we get the demon?"

The Halliwell sisters nodded. "I don't get it though, he was invisible, but he vanquished like a lower level demon," Phoebe said.

Paige thought for a moment. "Maybe an upper level demon made him invisible…" Paige supplied.

"It's possible," Leo replied.

"Can the demon problem wait until tomorrow? Someone's getting tired," Andy said as Prue began falling asleep against him. Piper smiled at the couple. Paige waved her hands and they disappeared in orbs.

**(XxX)**

A cloaked figure stood in a fiery cave. "He has failed us! The witch is still alive!" The hood of the cloak drew back; half of the demon's face was in scars. His eyes were black as he screamed out. "The Charmed Ones must die!" He turned to the oracle beside him. "Tell my apprentice he has a new job to do."

"Yes, sire," she replied before disappearing in gray smoke.

**(xXx) **

**Friday November 26, 1999**

Phoebe and Paige stared at the baby clothes on the rack. "Aww, this one is so cute!" Phoebe exclaimed while picking up a pale yellow onesie with '_Daddy's Girl'_ written in purple. Phoebe grinned.

Paige looked at Phoebe. "You're going to make our niece dress in tutus, aren't you?"

"No!" Phoebe smile fell. "Maybe…only I she wants to!" Paige laughed. "So what? Who knows if or when I'll have a little girl. That is why I'm going to spoil our niece!"

"What about this one?" Paige asked while pointing to a light green onesie with _'Mommy's Angel'_ written on it.

"Let's get them!" Phoebe said. She grabbed the two onsies and put them in the cart.

"Uh, Phoebe? Do you think we're buying too much?" Paige asked.

"Why do you ask?" Paige gestured to the overflowing cart. "Oh…" Phoebe giggled. "I'm just excited!"

"I know sweetie. Come on, let's go pay for this stuff." Phoebe nodded and began pushing the cart. The cart suddenly stopped, hitting something that was accompanied by and _'Ouch!'_

Phoebe looked up and saw a dark haired man. "Oh my goddess! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

The man looked up. "It's okay. I know many people who move small mountains in carts, it's pretty hard to see them." The man's blue eyes sparkled as Phoebe giggled. "So, do you have thing for all things baby?"

"What?" Phoebe looked back at the cart. "Oh no, uhm, no. My oldest sister is having a baby. I guess I went a little overboard…"

"Don't worry, I'm guilty of that too." He held up a basket full of toys, bottles, clothes and blankets.

"So, uh, is your wife having a baby?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I'm not married. A buddy of mine, his girlfriend's pregnant. She's due in three months."

Phoebe smiled. "That's when my sister's due."

"Hey Phoebe! I found some really cute baby bottles," Paige said while walking over. She saw the man. "Please tell me you didn't run over him."

"Guilty," Phoebe replied.

"I'm sorry, Mr…"

"Turner. Cole Turner."

"Mr. Turner. Phoebe's just excited about niece," Paige said.

"That's fine. I hear baby fever is contagious." Cole smiled at Paige.

"Come on, Pheebs, we should get home before Piper and Prue think we've bought the whole store."

Phoebe smiled. "We did buy the whole store." She turned to Cole. "It was nice talking to you, Cole. And I'm sorry for hitting your foot."

Cole laughed. "It was nice talking to you too. And my foot's okay." Paige waved at Cole as they left. Cole looked around before shimmering out, the basked dropping to the floor.

**(xXx)**

The two youngest Halliwells walked into the attic where Piper and Prue were. "Did you find the demon?"

Piper shook her head. "No, the book said nothing about the attack."

A swirl of orbs formed as Leo appeared. A grim look was on his face. "The Elders think it was The Source who turned the demon invisible."

Piper looked to her sisters. "This sounds bad."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm almost done with this story

**A/N: I'm almost done with this story...okay well it will have 20 chapters. What I meant to say was I'm almost done writing all of it. I just need to post it.**

**Truly Charmed: Unbreakable Halliwells**

**Chapter Eight**

_Friday December 3, 1999_

"Wait! There's one more gift!" Phoebe shouted.

Prue sighed. "Phoebe, you are going to have my daughter spoiled."

"Well, then you can spoil my daughter," Phoebe replied.

"You need a man for that, sweetie." Piper and Paige laughed.

"I have one!"

"The guy you ran over at the mall? Yeah, that sounds promising," Prue said.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out. "Don't judge!" Andy smiled at her childish behavior.

He leaned over to Prue. "If we can handle it with Phoebe, we can definitely handle a baby." Prue smiled.

Just then the doorbell ran. "Who could that be?" Piper asked.

Phoebe shrugged and left to answer the door. "Cole!" she exclaimed.

"Phoebe, right?" She nodded. "You live here?" She nodded once more. "Oh, well I'm looking for Inspector Trudeau."

Phoebe smiled. "He's in the living room. Follow me!" She grabbed his hand and led him through the manor.

"Cole, what are you doing here?" Andy asked as they walked in.

"I, uh, I got your girlfriend something for the baby." Cole took his hand out from behind his back. He held a white teddy bear in his hand. The bear had a purple ribbon adorning its neck.

Prue smiled and took the bear from Cole. "Thank you."

"So Andy's the buddy whose girlfriend is pregnant?" Phoebe asked.

Cole nodded. "Yeah, we've known each other and he was absolutely ecstatic when he found out." All the girls smiled.

"Thanks for the bear, Cole" Andy said.

"No problem, Andy." Cole replied. "Have a nice night everyone."

Phoebe smiled. "Oh, how 'bout I walk you out?"

Piper giggled and began talking to Prue's stomach. "I think Aunt Phoebe is looking for an Uncle for you!" Paige laughed as Prue hit Piper's head. "Ow! Mommy's abusive!"

**(xXx)**

Phoebe glanced up nervously as they reached the door. "So, uh, I know we don't know each other well, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner sometime?"

The time it took for him to answer felt like an eternity. "I'd like that. Andy has my number." Cole smiled at her one last time before leaving.

"Yes!" she said with a big smile.

**(xXx)**

**Sunday December 19, 1999**

'_Just pick up the phone and call. He already agreed to go out with you.'_ Phoebe glanced at the phone. It began ringing. "Hello?"

"Hi Phoebe, this is Cole."

She smiled. "Hi! Uhm, how are you?"

"Great. Actually I wanted to know if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7:30. Bye Phoebe."

"Bye Cole."

**(xXx)**

**7:26 PM**

"I'm so nervous," Phoebe said as she came down the stairs in a strappy red dress.

"You're never nervous for a date," Piper reminded.

"I know, but he could be the one!" Prue stared at her sister. "What?!"

"Phoebe, you just met him. Don't you think you should date him before you decide to marry him?" Paige asked.

Phoebe sighed. "I just have that feeling that we'll be married." The doorbell rang. "That'll be my future husband!" She walked to the door and opened it.

"Wow, Phoebe you look stunning," Cole said as he saw her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled.

"Are you ready?" She nodded.

**(xXx)**

**7:42 PM**

"This is a really nice place," Phoebe said as she looked around the restaurant.

"I come here a lot. They have great food," Cole commented.

Phoebe smiled and took a bite of her chicken farfela salad. "You're right, this food is amazing!"

"I'd never lie to you," he said, his eyes twinkled. Phoebe caught her breath and blushed.

**(xXx)**

**9:36 PM**

Cole and Phoebe walked up the front steps to the Halliwell Manor. "I had a really great time tonight, Cole." Phoebe stared into his piercing blue eyes.

"I had a really great time, too, Phoebe." Cole hesitantly leaned down and kissed Phoebe.

_(xXx) Premonition (xXx)_

"_I'm sorry, baby," Phoebe whispered. "So sorry."_

"_Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda," Piper began._

"_Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace."_

"_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us!" Paige shouted._

"_Vanquish this evil from time and space," Prue finished. The figure cloaked in black cried out in pain. There was a fiery explosion, breaking all the glass. Tears made their way down Phoebe's face._

_(xXx) End Premonition (xXx)_

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Cole asked.

She opened her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just recovering from that kiss," she replied with a smile. Cole nodded.

"Goodnight, Phoebe." Cole said before walking back to his car.

Phoebe walked into the manor. "Prue! Piper! Paige!" She threw her purse on the small armoire in the foyer.

Piper and Paige quickly ran to Phoebe. "What, what is it?" Piper asked.

"I had a premonition."

"When?" Paige asked.

"When I kissed Cole," Phoebe replied.

"You kissed Cole!?" They asked in unison.

"Not the point." Phoebe looked around. "Where the hell is Prue?"

"Sleeping," Piper replied. "Now, what did you see?"

"Us, vanquishing a demon."

"What kind of demon?"

"I don't know. But it did take place in the future, our hair was different."

"So then we don't need to worry about it right now."

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

**(xXx)**

**Christmas Eve **

**9:12 PM**

The Halliwells sat in the parlor, reminiscing on the past. Prue giggled. "Remember the Christmas when you first kissed me?" Prue asked while looking at Andy. Andy blushed. "Aww, you were so cute! And so nervous!" Prue said.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Cole laughed. "I was not nervous!" He defended.

"Oh please! You were stuttering!"

"But I kissed you!"

Prue smiled. "Yeah, you did."

Phoebe waited expectantly. "Are you gonna tell us the story, or not!" Cole jumped at her outburst. "Sorry."

"We were 14 and it was Christmas Eve. Andy came over and he hid a sprig of mistletoe behind his back." Her sisters smiled. "He stuttered out that he had an amazing Christmas gift for me. And he pulled out the mistletoe, and he kissed me."

"Aww!" Piper said with a grin as she leaned against Leo.

Andy turned to Prue. "You're making me sound like a softie."

"You are a softie," Prue replied.

"Only when it comes to you." He smiled and kissed her.

"Aww!" Her sisters said. They pulled apart, smiling. "Can we open presents now?" Phoebe asked.

Piper looked to her younger sister. "It's only Christmas Eve."

"So! I want a present!"

Prue and Andy rolled their eyes. "Are you five?"

"Yes."

"Actually, Piper, I have something for you," Leo said.

"See! Even Leo wants us to open presents!"

Piper smiled. "Okay."

"Yay!" Just as they were about to hand out presents, the doorbell rang. Phoebe glared. "This was planned, I know it!"

Paige rolled her eyes. "I'll get it." She stood up and walked to the door. "Glen!" she screamed.

"Hey Paige," he said. His brown eyes twinkled.

She hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Australia with your family."

"I came back early, I wanted to see you for Christmas."

Paige smiled. "You have to meet my sisters!" She grabbed his hand and ran to the parlor. "Everyone, this is Glen. Glen, this is Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Cole."

"Hey everyone." He turned to his sometimes-girlfriend. "I've got something for you." Glen dug around in his duffel bag before pulling out a gray stuffed animal. It was a koala. "Merry Christmas, Paige."

"Thank you, Glen." She reached up and kissed him. She pulled back and sat on the couch, pulling Glen with her.

"So, one present tonight and the rest tomorrow?" Andy suggested.

"Yes!" Phoebe said excitedly.

Cole pulled out a medium sized box and handed it to his girlfriend. She smiled and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful dark brown teddy bear. In the bear's hands was a red heart with the words 'I love you' written in white. She turned to Cole. "I love you too."

Andy smiled at the couple then turned to Prue. He pulled out a long, narrow box. "Merry Christmas."

She opened the box and found a blue snowflake charm on a long silver chain. Prue looked up at him. "You said you always wanted to see snow. Now you can."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you," Prue whispered. Andy hugged Prue to him.

"I love you," Leo whispered in Piper's ear.

"I love you too," she replied.

Leo waved his hand. "Look up," he told her. Floating in the air, written in orbs were the words, 'Will you marry me?'

Tears sprang to Piper's eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you!" She kissed him. Her sisters smiled and clapped.

"Yay!" Phoebe exclaimed.

**(xXx)**

**10:01 PM**

Paige and Glen sat on her bed. "How have you been?" Glen asked.

"Good. Even better now that you're back."

Glen smiled. "Life's been good, too?"

She nodded. "I've got something amazing to tell you." Paige smiled. "I'm a witch!"

"You're a witch?" Glen repeated.

"Yeah. Watch." She held out her hand. "Stuffed koala bear!" The animal disappeared in orbs and reappeared in her hands.

Glen's eyes went wide. "That was you?" She nodded. "That was awesome! Can you do it again?" Paige giggled.

**(xXx)**

**10:10 PM**

Phoebe looked up to Cole while holding her teddy bear. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I'd never lie to you, Phoebe. I love you."

Phoebe closed her eyes, thinking of her premonition. '_"I'm sorry, baby. So sorry." Phoebe began crying.'_ Her eyes opened. "Tell me who you really are."

Cole looked down. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No!"

"For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed. From now until it's tonight's end, after which the memory ends. Those who now are in this house will hear the truth from other's mouths!" Phoebe recited quickly. "Who are you?"

Cole tried to fight the spell. "Belthazor."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

He changed into his demon form. "Belthazor."

Phoebe gasped and backed away. "No."

"Phoebe," Cole pleaded.

"No! Get away from me! Leave!" Cole nodded and shimmered out. Phoebe looked to her teddy bear as tears began falling.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I feel like typing more

**A/N: I feel like typing more.**

**Truly Charmed: Unbreakable Halliwells**

**Chapter Nine**

_Christmas Day_

_9:34 AM_

Phoebe was staring blankly into a cold cup of coffee when Prue, Piper and Andy walked in. "Phoebe are you okay?" Piper asked.

Phoebe looked up. "Huh?" She sighed. "No."

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I used the truth spell on Cole and we had a fight."

"He's not married, is he?" Prue asked while glaring at Andy.

"It was before we got back together!" Andy sighed. She continued glaring. "Jealous?"

"No!" Prue retorted.

Andy smiled and pulled his girlfriend close to him. "Good, because you have nothing to be jealous about," he whispered to her.

Phoebe smiled. "No, he's not married."

"So what'd you fight about?" Piper asked.

"Who he is."

"And who is he?"

"A really great guy who loves me." Phoebe sighed. "And I blew it." She turned away from her sisters. "I think I'm just gonna go upstairs for a little." She pushed out her chair and walked out of the kitchen.

Bright orbs filled the room as Paige and Glen appeared. "Hey, is there any coffee?" she asked.

Piper stared in shock. "Paige!"

"What?" Her sister gestured to Glen. "Oh."

**(xXx)**

A note was lying on Phoebe's bed as she entered her room. Hesitantly she picked it up and began reading it.

_Phoebe,_

_It was wrong for me to keep my demonic side a secret. I know I should've told you sooner, but I can explain if you give me a chance. Meet me in the mausoleum at 10._

_I meant it when I said I loved you. Please give us a chance to be together._

_Cole_

Phoebe reread the letter two more times before setting it down. She grabbed her keys and ran out of her room.

**(xXx)**

**10:05**

Phoebe sad in the mausoleum waiting for Cole to appear. He shimmered in front of her. She gasped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Phoebe glared at him. "Just tell me why I'm here, Cole."

"I hope you're here to give us a chance," he said while walking towards her. She continued glaring. Cole took a deep breath. "I was sent by the Source to kill you and you sisters. He had me watching you since you got your powers. The night we went out, I was supposed to kill you. But I couldn't. Something changed."

"What changed?" Phoebe asked.

"Me." Cole paused. "I fell in love with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No! You barely even know me!"

"I know more than you think." Cole took another step closer to her. "I know you love Cinderella because you love the idea of Prince Charming. Your favourite colour is pink; you'd do anything to protect your sisters, even if it hurt you. You love spring because everything is reborn; you secretly always wanted to be Samantha from _Bewitched_ because you wanted powers."

"Stop it, Cole!" Phoebe screamed.

He continued. "And I know what hurts you the most is having someone you love disappoint you."

Tears made their way down Phoebe's face. "Please, just stop!" She sank to the floor.

Cole crouched down beside her. "Phoebe, please," he whispered. Phoebe looked to him and threw her arms around him. Cole held her tightly. "I love you, Phoebe."

"I love you, too, Cole," Phoebe whispered back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunday was my birthday, so I figured I'd update my stories. Starting with this one! And I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I was busy. School. Work. Life. Peace out, Humphrey. Dig it, man.**

**Truly Charmed: Unbreakable Halliwells**

**Chapter Nine**

_Friday January 14, 200_

"Leo…" she gasped out. "Help me!"

Orbs illuminated the small apartment. "Lily!" Leo rushed to his charge. "What happened?" He held his hands over her bleeding wound.

"Belthazor…" Lily replied, gasping for breath. A golden glow emitted from above her. Her wound closed up.

"How do you know it was Belthazor?" Leo questioned while helping her up.

"He said, 'tell the Charmed Ones Belthazor says hello.'"

Leo's eyes went wide. "Piper!" He orbed out.

**xXx xXx xXx**

"Piper!" Paige screamed as her sister was thrown through the air. She disappeared in orbs and crashed into Paige/

The demon turned to Paige. "Witchlighter!" He conjured a crossbow and pulled the trigger.

The arrow released, whizzed past Piper and embedded itself in Paige's stomach. "Paige!" Piper screamed. Prue glared at the demon. She flung out her hand and made an athamae fly through the air. It skimmed the demon, slicing off part of his skin. He roared out in pain and grabbed his wounded arm before shimmering out. "Leo!" Piper called out as lights illuminated the room. "Heal her!"

He rushed to Paige as Prue telekinetically pulled the poisoned arrow out. "A demon attacked us," Phoebe said.

"It must've been Belthazor," Leo said while healing Paige.

Phoebe looked to Leo. "How do you know about Belthazor?"

"My charge told me about him. She thought he would attack you next."

She shook her head. "It wasn't Belthazor."

Prue turned from helping her baby sister up. "How do you know it wasn't him?"

"Belthazor is red with black stripes; The demon that attacked us was black with blue stripes." Her sisters stared at her. "I brushed up on my demonology after my fight with Cole," Phoebe lied.

Prue glared at Phoebe before looking to the piece of skin left behind. "We need a vanquishing potion." Piper nodded and picked up the demon flesh. Paige and Piper walked out of the room. Prue winced and held her stomach. Phoebe quickly ran to her sister's side.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "She's just kicking." Prue took a deep breath. "We need to check the book and find a summoning spell." Phoebe nodded.

**xXx xXx xXx**

"So, how's Cole?" Prue asked as Phoebe flipped through the book.

"Fine. Busy, though."

"Is that why he hasn't been around?"

"Mmhmmm." Phoebe glanced up. "I found him." Prue walked over to the book. "His name is Zirkhan. He's an upper level demon part of an organization called The Brotherhood."

"I don't even want to know who the are." Prue sighed.

"There's a summoning spell," Phoebe said as she copied the spell.

**xXx xXx xXx**

"Mandrake root…pigs feet…coriander," Piper said while adding ingredients to the boiling pot.

"Demon flesh." Paige dropped it in and jumped back as it 'poofed'! "I think it's done." She put the orange liquid into four vials as Phoebe and Prue came down. "Got the spell?" The nodded. "Let's vanquish this demon!" The four girls stood together, each holding a vial. "Through space and time, these words unwind to reveal a demon in our midst. In this darkest hour we decree, bring him here, so mote it be."

A violent wind brewed in the kitchen as gray smoke spiraled out from the floor. Zirkhan appeared and growled at the girls. The four sisters threw the vanquishing potion at him. He screamed out and burst into blue sparks. "Wow, clean vanquish!" Paige grinned at her sisters.

**xXx xXx xXx**

Phoebe sat in her room with the Book of Shadows, staring at the Belthazor page. "Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near, bring me the demon Belthazor here."

White lights filled the room and Cole appeared in his demonic form. "Phoebe, what-,"

"Why'd you do it?" She asked. "Why did you try to kill another witch?"

"Phoebe, I didn't," Cole said.

"Then why did Leo's charge say you tried to kill her?!"

"I don't know! I haven't used my powers in a month!" Cole yelled. "I swear to you, I haven't hurt anyone."

Phoebe stayed quiet for a moment. "Okay, I believe you."

Phoebe's door burst opened. "Phoebe!" Paige shouted. "We heard screaming- Demon!" She held out her hand and watched as Belthazor hit the wall.

"Paige stop!"

Phoebe ran to Cole and kneeled next to him. Prue and Piper came into the room. "Phoebe, get away from him!" Prue yelled.

"No! Stop hurting Cole!" Phoebe screamed. Cole turned back into his human form as the Halliwell's mouths formed 'o's.

Prue glared at Cole. "Leave, now."

Phoebe laid a hand on Cole's arm. "No, you can stay." She looked to her oldest sister. "So what if he's a demon, he hasn't hurt us or tried to kill us. He's done nothing wrong except love me. And I don't care what you think, I love him, too."

"Phoebe he's a demon," Prue insisted.

"What if Andy was a demon? You'd still love him, wouldn't you? And you'd want us to treat him nicely." Phoebe glared. "You're such a hypocrite, Prue. Everything's different with you."

Prue's eyes filled with tears as she left the room. Piper tugged Paige's hand. "Come on." She pulled Paige back out of the room.

**xXx xXx xXx**

**10:30 pm**

Prue felt the bed dip beside her. "Prue, are you sleeping?"

She wiped away her tears and turned to Phoebe. "No, I'm not sleeping."

Phoebe laid down next to her sister. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't want to be mean, I just…" Phoebe trailed off. "I just want you to realize how much I love Cole. I know he's a demon, but he loves me and he won't hurt us. Please just give him a chance."

Prue was silent. "I don't trust him," she sighed. "But I will give him a chance."

Phoebe smiled and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

**xXx**

**And that's the tenth chapter. Eleventh chapter will be up soon! I just gotta type it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And I'm back! With chapter eleven, as promised!**

**Charmed At Last: Unbreakable Halliwells**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Monday February 22, 2000_

_8:23 PM_

Prue put a hand o her stomach. "Ow! Okay, sweetie you need to stop playing soccer in there. It hurts mommy!"

Piper walked into the conservatory. "Prue, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, your niece is just being Mia Hamm." Prue winced. "Her kicks are getting stronger."

"Are you sure it's not labor?"

"I'm not due for another two weeks."

"Babies do come early," Piper said.

"I'm _not_ in labor!"

Piper nodded. "Okay." Prue winced in pain. "Prue?" She walked to her sister.

"It's labor!" She cried.

"Oh, oh! We need to get to the hospital!" Piper grabbed Prue's arm.

Prue shook her head. "No time! She's coming!"

"Phoebe! Paige! Anybody! I need help!" Orbs filled the room. The rest of the Halliwell family had appeared. "The baby's coming!" She turned to Phoebe and Cole. "Get a lot of towels and meet us in Prue's room. Paige, Glen, I need you to get hot water." They nodded and left. "Leo, orb us to Prue's room." Andy held Prue and Piper's hands as they orbed out.

**xXx xXx xXx**

**8:30 PM**

Prue screamed out in pain. "It's okay, Prue. Just keep breathing," Andy whispered while caressing her hand.

Piper smiled. "I can see a head!"

Prue half-laughed, half-sobbed. "Really" Her sister nodded as the rest of the family entered. Another contraction hit and Prue squeezed Andy's hand.

"It won't be long until you have your little girl," Leo told the couple.

Prue screamed again. "Oh, I see a head! And shoulders!" Piper said excitedly.

"I can't do this!" Prue cried.

"Yes, you can. Just push one more time and then we'll have our daughter." Prue nodded and pushed.

"Arms!" Phoebe and Paige rushed to Piper and gasped.

"Oh, my! This is so cool to see!" Phoebe giggled.

The family stood in silence as the next generation of Halliwell witches was born.

**xXx xXx xXx**

"She's beautiful, Prue," Paige said while handing her niece to her oldest sister.

Prue smiled down at her daughter. "Hi baby girl," she whispered. "I'm your mommy, and this is your daddy." Andy smiled.

"What's her name?" Piper asked while staring at the little pink bundle.

"Leah," Prue answered. "Leah Parker."

"What about her last name?" Leo asked.

"Halliwell," Andy said. Prue looked to him. "Our little witch needs a strong last name if she's going to scare off demons." The family smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Leah," Phoebe said. Cole, Glen and Paige echoed.

"I'll be back in a little," Cole whispered to Phoebe. She nodded as he shimmered out.

**xXx xXx xXx**

**11:08 PM**

Cole knocked on Prue's door lightly. He walked in and saw Prue staring at her daughter. She looked up at him. "I, uh, I have something for Leah." He handed her a box.

Hesitantly she opened it. Inside lay a light purple blanket. _'Leah'_ was stitched in dark purple in the upper right hand corner. A triquetra was in the opposite corner. "Thank you, Cole." He smiled and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know, I suck. But I'm giving you the rest of what I have written of this story!**

**Truly Charmed: Unbreakable Halliwells**

_Three months later…_

_Thursday May 22, 2000_

_10:03 AM_

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Prue asked her crying daughter. Leah's cries got louder. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she turned around. There stood a lower level demon holding an energy ball. Prue narrowed her eyes and sent an athamae into the demon's chest. He vanquished in a fiery explosion. Leah stopped crying and smiled at her mom. Prue smiled back. "You were saving mommy, weren't you?" Leah giggled as her mother kissed her.

**xXx xXx xXx**

_10:10 AM_

Prue walked into the kitchen with Leah. "Whoa!" Wedding magazines and small cakes filled every surface. "Uhm, Piper?" Piper poked her head out from the oven. "Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Planning my wedding!" She blew a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Okay, but what's with all the cakes?" Leah reached out for the closest cake.

"I'm not sure what flavour cake I want. So I made a little of each and you guys will vote on which tastes the best." Piper smiled at her niece. "Oh, want to come dress shopping this afternoon?"

Prue nodded. "Sure."

"Great!" Piper grinned and turned back to the oven, pulling out another cake.

**xXx xXx xXx**

_David's Bridal_

_1:30 PM_

Piper stood in a strapless white gown. The skirt had lots of tulle on top of the satin. Small butterflies adorned the bottom of it. Prue giggled. "You look like a marshmallow!"

Her sister made a face. "I don't like it!" Piper twisted around. "It's like the wedding dress from hell!"

Prue hid her smile. "Do you need help getting out of it?"

"Yes," she said with a glare.

They walked back into the dressing room. "That's the fourth dress I've tried!" Prue stared with sympathy.

"We'll find one for you, I promise. Why don't we look at bridesmaids dresses for a while?" Piper nodded.

"Okay."

**xXx xXx xXx**

_1:37 PM_

Piper held the green material in her hands. "I think I found the perfect dresses." Prue turned and looked. They were spaghetti strap dark green dresses. The skirt was long.

Prue smiled. "I think you're right."

They walked though the store with the bridesmaids dresses. Piper gasped at the white dress to her right. It was a long, flowing strapless gown with green around the skirt and top. She handed the other dresses to Prue before grabbing the wedding gown and moving to a dressing room. Prue ran after her sister. "It's perfect…" Piper whispered through the door. She walked out. "I'm buying this dress!"

"Okay," Prue said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well my internet isn't working, so I guess I'll continue to write out this story…maybe I'll be able to finish it and start the second in the series…**

**Truly Charmed: Unbreakable Halliwells**

_Sunday June 15, 2000_

_7:50 PM_

Piper stood nervously in her bedroom. "I don't think I can do this!"

"Sweetie, you'll be fine. It's only Leo," Phoebe reassured.

"And us," Paige threw in.

"Maybe some demons," Prue smirked.

"Prue!" Piper yelled. "You're going to jinx us!" A knock sounded at the door. "That better not be a demon!" Piper glared at her older sister.

"Hello darlings," Patty said once the door opened.

"Mom!" The girls squealed and ran to her.

Patty smiled. "Are you excited?"

Piper nodded. "I'm also a nervous wreck!"

Her mother leaned in close to her. "It'll disappear once you see Leo." Piper smiled. "We better go downstairs, Mother will be getting impatient." The girls smiled.

**xXx xXx xXx**

_8 PM_

"Girls, are we ready?" a transparent Grams asked impatiently. Prue, Phoebe and Paige stood off to the side and nodded. "Prue," Grams said. Prue waved her hand and soft music began playing

Piper descended the stairs, her gown flowing behind her. She took her place beside Leo as her sisters smiled. "You look beautiful," Leo whispered to her.

"Face each other," Grams said. They did so. "Leo, recite your vows."

He smiled. "Piper, the day I met you, I knew we'd be together. Even if it meant breaking some rules." The family smiled. "I love everything about you. You are my world; I can't imagine not having you by my side."

Piper wiped a tear from her eye. "Leo, you are the best thing that's happened to me. You've held me together when I thought I'd break, you've saved me and this family more times than I can count. You keep me anchored in my crazy life." Her lip began trembling. "And I love you."

"Join hands and repeat after me." A silver cord wrapped around their intertwined hands. "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

Piper and Leo said the spell and kissed each other. "Aww, yay!" Phoebe giggled.

**xXx xXx xXx**

_8:15 PM_

"You did get the song, right?" Patty asked her mother.

"Relax dear," Penny replied with a smile. "I've got everything under control." She waved her hand and music played. "Its time to dance!"

Leo grabbed Piper's hand and began to dance with her. _"If every word I say, could make you laugh, I'd talk forever."_

Cole twirled Phoebe around. "Care to dance?" He asked as Glenn dipped Paige. She smiled at him.

Patty walked up to her oldest daughter. "Not dancing?"

Prue shook her head. "Nope."

"Why don't you ask Andy?"

"He doesn't dance," she replied.

Patty smiled. "I think your grandmother is going to make him."

Prue handed Leah to her mother. "I should save him, shouldn't I?" She smiled and walked over to Andy and Grams. "Hey, mind if I cut in? Thanks!" She grabbed Andy's hand and walked off.

"Thanks for the save," Andy whispered in her ear as he pulled her close.

"It would be mean to leave you alone with Grams."

"That didn't stop you from doing it to me when we were little." Prue smiled and laughed.

"I never did it on purpose! Piper always froze you!" Andy mock glared at her. "Okay, the first few times…then I did it…"

Andy laughed and kissed her softly. "And it always happened when you were mad at me." She smiled back at him. "Piper's wedding went well. No demons attacked."

"Piper thought something bad would happen," Prue replied.

They were silent for a while. "Do you want to get married?"

Blue eyes looked up sharply. "Are you asking me?"

"No," he answered.

Prue looked down. "No, I don't want to get married." She laid her head on his shoulder, hiding her tears from Andy.

**xXx xXx xXx**

_10 PM_

"Ready to be whisked away to Paris?" Leo asked.

Piper smiled. "I'm ready to be whisked!" He gathered her into his arms and disappeared in orbs.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm glad these chapters were already written…**

**Truly Charmed: Unbreakable Halliwells**

_Monday June 16, 2000_

_5:45 AM_

Phoebe's eyes snapped open. She looked around, wondering what had woken her up. There, she heard the sound again. Leah was crying.

Phoebe quietly walked out of her room and into Prue's. "Shh, baby. Everything's okay."

"Prue?"

Her sister turned around. "Phoebe, I'm sorry, I didn't know Leah woke you up."

Phoebe shook her head. "It's okay. DO you mind if I take her?" Prue handed her daughter to her sister. "Hi sweetie! You're gonna hang with Aunt Phoebe!" Leah giggled.

**xXx xXx xXx**

_5:45 AM_

"Where's Aunt Phoebe?!" Phoebe opened her hands, revealing her face. "Peek-a-boo!" Leah gurgled and reached out to Phoebe. She picked up her niece. "You trying to tell me something?" Leah's blue eyes stared into Phoebe's dark brown eyes.

_~Premonition~_

"_Welcome to the family Leah, Cara, Alexis and Khloe," Penny said._

_A five year old Leah looked puzzled. "Great-grandma Penny," Her blue eyes sparkled. "What's a wiccaning?"_

"_Well dear, a wiccaning is when you call all your ancestors to protect you and always be with you," Grams replied._

_A small blond witch stared at Penny with big blue eyes. "Party time?"_

_Grams laughed. "Yes Cara, it's party time" Grams took Cara's hand and picked up a small brunette child._

"_Cake!" The little girl yelled._

"_Cake!" The tiniest child mimicked. She had dark brown eyes and dirty blond hair. The little girl turned to Phoebe. "Up, Momma!" Phoebe smiled and picked her up._

"_Yes, Princess Khloe!"_

_~End Premonition~_

Phoebe gasped. Leah blinked her eyes at her Aunt. "Three more kids in five years?" Leah smiled and giggled.

**xXx xXx xXx**

_8:25 AM_

Prue walked into the kitchen later that morning. She watched Phoebe rock Leah to sleep. "We need to get Leah wiccaned. I was thinking maybe next month."

Phoebe glanced up. "Why don't you wait until she's older?"

"What's wrong with now?" Prue asked.

"I had a premonition. Four girls were being wiccaned. Leah looked about five. And I had a daughter. She was so adorable." Phoebe sighed. "It reminded me of the premonition I had before we vanquished Mordren."

"You never told me what you saw." Prue said.

"I saw me, after I had Khloe. Leah asked to hold Khloe and once she did, a voice said, 'the prophecy is fulfilled.'"

"The one at the end of Taylor's Prophecy?" Prue shifted slightly. "Each of us having a daughter?"

Phoebe nodded. "I think the girls should be wiccaned at the same time."

"Maybe they should.


	15. Chapter 15

**Truly Charmed: Unbreakable Halliwells**

_Friday October 31, 2000_

Phoebe sat with Leah on the couch. "Ohh! Gizmo is so cute!" Leah giggled at her Aunt's baby voice. "What do you think? Do you want Gizmo?" Her niece smiled.

Prue walked into the living room and picked up her daughter. "Time to get dressed."

Phoebe turned to her oldest sister. "What are you dressing her up as?"

"You have to wait!" Prue smirked and carried her daughter out of the room.

"Oh, evil sister!"

**xXx xXx xXx**

Prue giggled. "You make one cute ladybug!" Leah smiled up at her. "Let's go show your aunts!" She walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Phoebe! Come look at you niece!"

Phoebe quickly ran to the foyer. "Aww! She's our good luck charm!" She looked up to her sister. "They really are good luck." Prue nodded.

"Where are Piper and Paige?"

"Chinatown. They needed more herbs." Leah began whimpering. "Aww, sweetie, what's wrong?"

She started crying as a demon shimmered in. He threw an athamae at the crying baby. Prue squinted her eyes and the athamae reversed itself. "Phoebe, get Leah out of here!"

Phoebe grabbed her niece as Leah waved her hand. Leah began laughing. Her aunt turned back to Prue and the demon. "Oh no!" The demon and Prue were encased in ice. Phoebe looked back to Leah. "Did you do that to Mommy?" He niece giggled. "This is so not good." Leah blinked and the fallen athamae rose up and embedded itself in the demon. Ice flew everywhere, then disappeared as the demon was vanquished. "Good. Now can you unfreeze Mommy?" Leah looked confused. "Right, didn't think so." Phoebe sighed and turned to the ceiling. "Leo!" she called out.

Bright orbs filled the room. "What's wrong?" Leo asked once he materialized. Phoebe pointed to her frozen sister. "How'd that happen?"

"Leah decided to use her powers and froze Prue and a demon."

"Oh." He poked his frozen sister-in-law.

"Can you unfreeze her?" Leah struggled to get down from her aunt's arms. She began whimpering and held her tiny arms out to her mother.

"I can try." Leo held his hands over Prue's body. Golden light spread over her as the ice melted away.

Prue took a deep breath. "What just happened?"

"Leah froze you," Leo and Phoebe said in unison.

"She used her powers?" Prue asked while taking her daughter. Leah snuggled up to her mom.

Phoebe nodded. "Two powers; cryokinesis and telekinesis."

Prue turned back to her daughter. "You're gonna be a handful, aren't you?" Leah smiled and giggled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Truly Charmed: Unbreakable Halliwells**

_Wednesday December 24, 2000_

_11:15 PM_

The Halliwell sisters sat in the parlor, the lights from the tree illuminating their faces. "It's hard to think another year's gone by," Piper said as she leaned against Prue. Her sister nodded in agreement.

A piece of paper appeared in white lights and fell to the floor. Paige pick it up and unfolded it. "On this Solstice Eve, you will receive the gift of future sight. Each of you will get a spirit guide and see what the future holds for you," Paige read aloud.

Bright multi-coloured lights swirled around them before disappearing with the sisters.

**xXx xXx xXx**

"Prue? Paige? Phoebe?" Piper called out. Darkness surrounded her.

"They're safe, darling," a voice said.

"Grams?"

"Yes." She appeared in yellow orbs. "Are you ready to see your future?"

"Isn't that against the rules?" Piper asked.

"What the Elders don't know, won't hurt them." Piper and Grams smiled. "Let's go!" Penny grabbed her granddaughter's hand and they left in orbs.

**xXx xXx xXx**

_2015_

Two blond haired girls were playing in the kitchen. They had flour in their hair and on their clothes. "Think Mommy will like our cookies, Lucy?"

The little girl scooping cookies off a pan nodded. "Of course, Aly."

Past Piper stared at the twins. "Those are the girls from my dream." Penny smiled.

"Lucy, Aly?" Future Piper yelled.

The twins' blue eyes went wide. "Orb!" They quickly orbed out of the kitchen as Piper walked in.

"Oh my!" Piper stared at the dirty kitchen. She looked for any signs of the twins before her eyes settled on a plate of cookies and a note. Piper picked it up and began reading it. _'Happy Birthday Mommy!'_ She smiled at the note, her anger gone.

Past Piper turned to Grams. "I have twins!" Grams smiled down at her.

**xXx xXx xXx**

"Whoa, head rush!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Time travel does that," Melinda Warren called out.

Phoebe turned around. "Melinda!" She hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your spirit guide. You're about to see something truly magical." Melinda smiled.

**xXx xXx xXx**

_2010_

Phoebe looked around. "We're still in the manor."

Melinda shushed her as a scream filled the house. "What the hell was that?!"

"That was you."

"Excuse me? I didn't just scream."

"Cole, I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!" Future Phoebe screamed.

"Okay, so maybe I did scream." Phoebe and Melinda ran up the stairs. The stopped in the doorway of a bedroom. "Wait, can they see me?" Melinda shook her head.

Future Phoebe cried out in pain and a baby's piercing cried filled the air. "Ready to see your new son?" Paige asked.

"I have a son?" Her sisters nodded and Paige handed him to her.

"Hey there, buddy," Cole whispered.

"Do you have a name for him?" Prue asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Kayden Benjamin, after Cole's father."

**xXx xXx xXx**

Prue sat up and rubbed her head. "What the hell just happened?"

A beautiful woman with long, curly dark hair smiled. "A spell happened." Her grey-green eyes sparkled.

The eldest Halliwell turned to the woman. "Who are you?"

"My name's Taylor," she replied.

"The witch who foretold the prophecy?" Taylor nodded. "So what am I going to see?"

Taylor gave a half-smile. "Whatever you desire." She waved her hand and they disappeared.

**xXx xXx xXx**

_2007_

"Where are we?" Prue asked.

"Central Park."

Nobody was around them. It was dark out, two lamps illuminating the deserted park. Snow fell gently as Prue spotted a couple. "Is that me?" Taylor stayed quiet.

Future Andy stopped Prue. "I know this past month has been hell, but I don't want to lost you. I love you, Prue. I love you and Leah and our whole family. I need to be with you because not being with you makes it too easy to walk away." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. "Prue, will you marry me?"

Past Prue watched in anticipation. Taylor waved her hand and the park disappeared. "Wait, what did I say?"

"I can't tell you that. You must decide on your own if you want to stay with him. This future is still in question."

**xXx xXx xXx**

"Where am I?" Paige asked.

"In a limbo," Patty said.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

Patty smiled. "I'm your spirit guide."

"Oh." Patty held her hand to her daughter. Paige grabbed it.

**xXx xXx xXx**

_2004_

A pregnant Phoebe was chasing after three young girls. "Alexis Neveah Belland, don't you dare touch that wedding cake!"

A brown eyed brunette child turned to her aunt. "Sowwy, Phoebe."

"It's okay. Now help me wrangle Leah and Cara for the wedding."

Lexie smiled. "Leah! Cawa!" The two little girls appeared in orbs.

"Time for Aunt Paige's wedding."

The girls smiled and ran off. "Are we ready now?" Grams asked. Everyone nodded. "Glenn, do you take Paige o be your wife? To honour and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Glenn replied.

"Paige, do you take Glenn to be your husband? To honour and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Paige smiled. "I do." She took Glenn's hand.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." Paige and Glenn quoted.

"You may kiss the bride," Grams said. The couple smiled then kissed.

**xXx xXx xXx**

"Glenn and I get married!" Paige squealed.

Patty smiled at her daughter. "It's time to go back. I'm sure you and your sisters will be sharing what you saw."

**xXx xXx xXx**

_Up There_

"You had no right to show them the future!" The Elders yelled.

"After all they've been through in the past two years, those girls deserve something special," Grams said.

"Penn, you do not get to decide that. We do."

Taylor glared at the Elders. "It wasn't Penny who decided it, Maria, it was me."

Maria's brown eyes narrowed. "You always were trouble for us, Taylor."

"Maybe if you wouldn't have killed Liam, you wouldn't have this problem."

Maria smirked. "We didn't kill him, you did." Taylor felt a pain in her chest. "As punishment for disobedience, the girls will forget what they saw. And Taylor, Liam's spirit will be taken away from you. Have a great night," she said with an evil smile.

---- ---- ---- ----

**I know in chapter 6 I said Piper's twins were Bella and Nikki, but I changed my mind. The names didn't fit anymore. This story will be wrapped up in four more chapters. Then I can work on the sequel!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Is anyone still reading this story? Anyone?**

**Truly Charmed: Unbreakable Halliwells**

_2015_

"Incoming!" Shouted a brunette witch with dark brown eyes. The witch and three others watched as two demons shimmered into the room.

The two demons smiled evilly at the four witches. "How lovely to see you girls," The first demon said.

The oldest witch rolled her aqua eyes. "Wish we could say the same about you, Rayna. Unfortunately, we're going to have to vanquish you now. Buh-bye!" She smirked.

Rayna grinned. "Kaeleigh, they really believe they can kill us!" Sarcasm dripped through the words. "How sad that they're wrong."

Kaeleigh smiled at her demonic sister. "We'll just have to teach them a valuable lesson that they're never forget." She grinned and threw a purple energy ball towards the girls.

The brunette witch who alerted them of the demonic presence grinned. "Energy ball!" She called and watched as it disappeared in orbs and reappeared in her hand. She threw it back at the demons, missing them slightly. "Do you really want to play this game with us?"

The youngest witch in the group took a step forward. "You don't want to mess with us; you won't win."

Rayna laughed. "Don't be so cocky. Everyone has their downfall, and you four are no different. Leah, are you really going to let them stay here and get hurt?" She directed towards the oldest.

Leah narrowed her eyes. "They won't get hurt, it's you who will be getting hurt. We're powerful, much more powerful than you."

Kaeleigh and Rayna glared at the witches before launching a mass of energy balls towards them.

Leah squinted and watched some of the energy balls get reversed. The blond witch who was standing to her left raised her arm and shot a beam of electricity at the balls, making them explode. She turned to Kaeleigh.

"Hope you like Hell!" Another beam of electricity was released. It hit Kaeleigh in the abdomen, causing her to fall to the floor. Blood pooled from the wound.

"Kaeleigh!" Rayna screamed before rushing to her sister. She studied the wound for a moment. "You're going to pay for that!" Rayna threatened before shimmering out with her sister.

The youngest witch walked over to where the demons had just been, feeling their essence still lingering slightly. She gasped as she was pulled into a premonition.

_~Premonition~_

"_Here comes the cake!" Piper said while carrying out a birthday cake._

"_Wow," Prue said to baby Leah. "Doesn't that look yummy?" Leah smiled and giggled at the sound of her mother's voice. The Halliwells and their men stood around the cake. _

"_Happy First Birthday, Leah," They said with a grin._

_Paige's smile dropped from her face. "Demon!" she shouted._

_Rayna shimmered in and launched an attack of energy balls towards the Halliwells. In the confusion, she shimmered to Piper, grabbing the witch and leaving with her._

"_Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked once the energy balls were gone._

_Rayna conjured an athamae and stabbed Piper in the chest with it, cackling as blood poured out of her body. "I told her she'd pay for it!"_

_~End Premonition~_

"Khloe!" She heard someone yell her name. Her dark brown eyes opened and she stared at her oldest cousin.

"Leah! We need to go to the past! Rayna's gonna kill Aunt Piper!"

"Okay." The four witches joined hands. "When was it?" Leah questioned.

"Your first birthday party."

The eldest nodded. "Repeat after me: A vision that must not be done, Take us back to 2001." The girls said it in unison and disappeared in bright golden lights.

_February 22, 2001_

The four girls arrived in the empty conservatory. "Okay, Khloe, tell us exactly what you saw," The oldest blond witch demanded.

Khloe took a deep breath. "I saw Leah's first birthday party. In it, Aunt Piper was bringing out the cake and everyone was all happy, but then Rayna shimmered in, attacked them with a hell of a lot of energy balls to distract them, then left with Aunt Piper. And in the next part, Rayna stabbed her."

The oldest witch nodded. "Okay, what time did it happen at?"

"You're party was in late afternoon and that's when Rayna came, and right now it's early morning. We've got time to create a vanquishing spell and potion." The young girl turned toward the blond witch. "Don't worry Cara, we're going to vanquish the bitch."

Cara smiled. "Of course we are!" The four girls giggled as a new person entered the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper questioned, her hands thrown up in defense.

The four turned to her. "Your daughter and nieces, respectively."

"Right," Piper commented sarcastically. "My daughter and nieces are here." She looked directly into Leah's eyes. "My niece is only a year old, and I don't have a daughter."

Cara moved forward. "Yes, you do. Just not right now. In about," she paused for a moment, mentally doing the math. "Fourteen months. Don't I look familiar, like someone you've already met?"

Piper looked closely at her "daughter". "It could be a spell to trick me." She flicked her hands and tried to freeze the girls. It didn't work. She tried again. "Phoebe! Paige! Prue!"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Aunt Piper, your power works on every demon with the exception of the Source. It makes sense that it wouldn't work on your family!"

The rest of the Charmed Ones entered the room. Phoebe's eyes lit up. "Leah! Cara!" She swiftly walked over to them and hugged them.

Once Phoebe let go of her nieces, Cara looked to Leah. "Didn't we dust them?"

Leah nodded. "Maybe she remembers because of her power?"

"Phoebe," Prue called. "How do you know them?"

The second youngest Charmed One smiled. "They've been here before! They were the ones who saved Andy and vanquished Rodriguez."

The two youngest children looked to Leah and Cara. "When was this?" The brunette asked.

"Like two days ago…" Leah replied sheepishly.

"You didn't tell us you were coming to the past to save your dad and mom? What the hell! What, we're not good enough to help you all of the sudden?"

"Khloe, you know you guys are amazing, and we would never be as powerful as we are now without you and Alexis. But nobody else was home. It was when everyone went to Lucy's, Aly's and Morgan's karate tournament. Aunt Piper came back to the past and nearly blew us up for doing it anyway. That's why Cara and I have been home for the past few days; we've been grounded."

Khloe softened. "Next time you two decide to come to the past, call me and Lexie. We'd like to be included." Leah and Cara both nodded while giving their cousins a hug.

Prue smiled as the girls turned to face them once more. "You're Leah?" The young witch smiled.

"Yep. One hundred percent Halliwell, though. I've got a mean temper. Like, Grams' temper!"

Phoebe smile. "Prue has her temper too." Prue smacked her sister's arm. "Ow!" The four younger girls laughed. Phoebe turned back to the girls. "I know Leah and Cara. So you two must be Paige's and my daughters."

The two youngest nodded. "That's Alexis," Khloe stated.

"And that's Khloe," Alexis replied.

Phoebe grinned. "Khloe!" She ran up and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom…air becoming…an issue!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Phoebe quickly released her daughter. She studied her intently. "Who's your dad?"

"Aunt Phoebe, you know she can't tell you," Alexis said.

Paige stared at her daughter. "Alexis," she called. The young girl looked towards her. "Who named you?"

Lexie smiled. "You and dad had a compromise, you'd give me my first name and he'd give me my middle name."

Paige grinned, knowing exactly what name she'd give her daughter and knowing what Glenn would name his daughter. "What's your middle name?"

"Nevaeh," the young witchlighter responded. 'It's 'heaven' spelled backwards."

"It's Glenn!" Paige yelled.

Alexis giggled as Phoebe pouted. "No fair, Paige gets to know!"

Leah looked to her pouting aunt. "Aunt Phoebe, you know we can't tell you. And Aunt Paige figured it out! It's different when you figure it out."

"Although," Cara grinned mischievously. "You could always touch Khloe and get a premonition from her…then on a technicality, we weren't the ones who told you, you would have found out for yourself!"

Phoebe smiled at her niece. "You're very good at manipulating rules!"

Cara smiled. "It's a gift…"

Khloe watched as her mother practically ran to her. She gently laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder and was instantly pulled into a vision.

_~Premonition~_

_A heavily pregnant Phoebe was lying on her bed gently caressing her swollen abdomen. Shimmers appeared beside her and Cole materialized. "Hey," he said softly while kissing her. "How's Khloe?"_

_Phoebe smiled. "She's great. She helped us vanquish a demon today."_

_Cole put his hand on top of Phoebe's belly. "That's my girl," he whispered to his unborn daughter._

_~End Premonition~_

Phoebe jolted out of her vision and she smiled. "Cole," she whispered. "I told you he was the one!" She yelled while looking towards Paige. Her baby sister rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Paige turned back to her daughter and nieces.

"So, why did you guys come back to the past this time?" Piper asked.

"We came back to vanquish a demon." Leah replied.

"What demon?"

"Rayna. We wounded her sister, Kaeleigh, in our time and now she's vowed to make us pay. We've been playing a cat-and-mouse game with Rayna and Kaeleigh for years, but this is the first time we've gotten close enough to hurt them," Cara responded.

"Why didn't you just vanquish her in your time?" Prue asked Leah.

"Because I had a premonition of Rayna coming to the past and killing Aunt Piper," Khloe spoke.

The older Halliwells excepted the reason. "What do you guys need to do to vanquish her?" Paige asked the group.

"We need to create a vanquishing potion and spell and also a summoning spell," Cara replied.

Piper stared at the girls. "What do you need for the potion?"

Alexis pulled out a piece of paper. She quickly unfolded it and read the contents aloud. "Mugwort, Wolfsbane, Thyme, Cinnamon, Basil, a piece of her flesh and a drop of blood from each of us."

"Sounds like a powerful potion," Phoebe commented.

Leah looked to her aunt. "She's a powerful demon." She turned back to her cousins. "Cara, you, Aunt Piper, Mom and I will work on the potion a while. Khloe, Alexis, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige can work on the summoning and vanquishing spells." The aqua eyed witch walked out of the conservatory and into the kitchen, not waiting for the rest of her family.

"Is she always like that?" Phoebe asked, referring to her niece's take-charge attitude.

The three girls nodded. "It's worse because Rayna is her boyfriend's mom," Cara confessed.

Phoebe nodded in understanding. "Okay, I guess we should start working on the spells." She walked over to a cabinet and opened the drawer, pulling out paper and pens as Prue, Piper and Cara went to the kitchen.

After working in silence for a few minutes, Paige looked up. "Does her boyfriend know?"

"Chase and Leah had a huge fight about it yesterday. He doesn't want Leah to get hurt, but he doesn't want his mother to be killed," Lexie responded.

"Poor Leah, having to hurt someone you love like that," Phoebe sympathized.

_~Kitchen~_

Prue and Piper watched as Leah and Cara moved swiftly around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients for the potion. Cara gently set a small pot of water on the burner at the island and waited for it to boil. "You guys seriously aren't going to ask me questions about Chase? About killing his mother?" Leah finally asked.

Piper averted her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, I know as soon as I left my darling cousin told you about Chase and that his mother is the one we're vanquishing." Leah rolled her eyes at her aunt's behavior.

Leah's family stood quietly for a moment. "How bad does it hurt?" Piper questioned.

"Like I'm getting ripped apart from the inside out," her niece answered. "But it's something that I need to do, and Chase needs to realize that."

"What are you going to do if he doesn't realize it?" Prue asked her daughter.

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "Then I guess I won't have a boyfriend anymore. But he's only one guy, it's not like I won't be able to find someone else. He's not my soul mate or anything like that. I'll get over him. I will." She quickly turned from her family and began adding herbs to the boiling pot. Clearing her throat, she turned to Cara. "Can you go tell Khloe I need her blood before she shimmers off to get some Flesh a la Rayna?"

The blond witch nodded and walked out.

"Leah," Prue began.

"Sop. I don't want to hear it; I don't need to hear it. I'll be fine. I've become immune to losing the ones I love. Losing him won't be as hard as you think it would be." She sighed. "I just want to get this over with."

Cara returned with the two youngest witches and they walked over to the pot. They each pulled out a small dagger, pricked their fingers and held them over the pot, letting the blood drip into the potion. Smoke poured from the tiny cauldron before dissipating. "I'll be right back," Khloe told her cousins.

They nodded. "Be careful," Alexis called to her as she shimmered out.

"How are the spells coming?" Cara asked.

"They're done. Aunt Phoebe and Mom are just reading over them, making sure we didn't accidentally curse ourselves."

"Good. Now all we need is Rayna's flesh and then we can summon her and kick her demonic ass," Leah replied.

Prue glared at her daughter. "Do I let you swear in the future?"

Her daughter grinned. "Nope! But I think this situation allows it." As she spoke Khloe shimmered in.

"Quick! Get ready! Rayna's pissed and probably tracking my shimmers as we speak!" The young witch threw the piece of flesh into the bubbling pot. The potion exploded and Leah quickly grabbed a baster, intending on filling the glass vials with the sky blue liquid, but was stopped as Rayna shimmered in.

Rayna sent out a psychokinetic blast, sending the Charmed Ones and their daughters towards the walls. They each landed with and sickening thud. The demoness smirked as the Halliwells were knocked unconscious. Leah slowly lifted her head as Rayna advanced towards her. "You're making this too easy. I could easily wipe out your family right now."

"Then why don't you?" She sneered.

"Where would the fun be in that? I wan to see you suffer first." Rayna turned away from her and stared at the fallen Halliwells. "Now who should I start with? Your mother?" She walked to Prue. "Kill her so you would never have any memories of her? No. What about Cara? You wouldn't have your best friend anymore and your aunt wouldn't get her little girl. I think she'll be the first to go!" Rayna conjured an athamae and raised it in the air.

"No!" Leah screamed. She squinted her eyes and telekinetically pulled the ceremonial dagger away from the demon. Wincing, she shot her arm out and aimed at Rayna's feet. A blast of ice shot from her hand and encased the demon's feet.

Rayna looked down and then sneered at the witch. She flicked her hand and telekinetically threw the witch into the wall, holding her there by her neck with her gaze. "You're going to be in so much pain once I'm through with this family."

Leah gasped for air and her eyes stared at the potion that suddenly disappeared in orbs. Rayna followed her stare. "No!" She felt the potion coat her skin and begin burning her. In her pain, she let Leah go. Leah's cousins quickly ran to her and held her hands before returning their gazes to Rayna.

"The spell," Leah croaked.

"Vanquishing Spell!" Alexis yelled. A paper appeared in her hand.

"No!" Rayna screamed. "Leah, don't do this! Think of how much pain you'll be putting Chase through! You can't kill me!"

Leah blinked away her tears as she thought of her boyfriend. "I'm sorry Rayna." She turned her gaze back to the spell. "Your power ceases, your heart decreases, You may no longer dwell, with words from the Halliwells, death shall take you with this spell."

Rayna screamed out in pain as she erupted into flames and vanquished in a fiery burst. "Are you okay?" Cara asked her cousin.

"I'm fine." She replied quickly. "We need to check on them," Leah said while pointing to her unconscious aunts and mother. She walked over to them to assess the injuries. "Cara," The blond witch walked to her cousin. "Do you have control over you advanced healing ability?"

She shook her head. "I can try, though." Cara closed her turquoise eyes and held her arm out. She concentrated on the wounds of her mother and aunts. _'Please let this work,'_ she thought. A bright golden beam shot from her hand and split into four separate beams before surrounding the Charmed Ones.

They each woke with a small gasp. "Good job, Cara," Leah praised her younger cousin.

"What happened?" Piper asked as she sat up.

"That was the destructive force we like to call Rayna," Lexie said dryly.

"Where'd she go?" Paige questioned while looking around.

"We vanquished her," Khloe responded.

"Oh," Phoebe said softly. "So does that mean you're leaving now?"

Leah nodded. "We have to. We came to do a job and it's done now." She grabbed her cousins' hands. "A time for everything and to everything it's place. Return what has been moved through time and space." The girls disappeared in a swirl of golden lights.

"Well, this has been an interesting first birthday," Phoebe said with a knowing grin.

_9:16 PM_

Prue watched her sleeping daughter, wondering what kind of future she went back to.

_2015_

Leah sat outside on the Manor steps as a mixture of shimmers and purple orbs appeared next to her. She closed her eyes and felt it as he sat beside her. "You killed her."

Slowly her eyes opened. "I had to, Chase. She was going to kill Piper, Cara, Lucy and Aly. I couldn't let her do that. You understand that, don't you?"

Her blue eyes pleaded with his brown ones. He nodded. "I do understand that. But you understand that I can't be with someone who murdered my mother." Chase leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Leah," he whispered before disappearing in dark shimmers.

A tear slipped from her eye. "I'm sorry too, Chase."

.*.*.*.*.

-------- -------- -------- --------

***walks over to Jon Gosselin* *studies him for a moment* *pulls out frying pan* *weighs it in her hand* *smiles and hits Jon over the head with it* Did you seriously just propose to that hoe with a 180k ring that consisted of a skull and black diamond****s??? You're not a teenager! Stop trying to act like one! And you just freaking finalized your divorce! You, sir, are an idiot! You never deserved Kate! *sticks out tongue***

**Random rant over with.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The baby is currently sleeping, so I figured I'd try and get a new chapter out! It can be a Thanksgiving present!!! Now if only I had the inspiration for PDLM…if you haven't checked my profile, Please Don't Leave Me is on hiatus for now due to lack of muse. Ironically, she left me.**

**Truly Charmed: Unbreakable Halliwells**

_April 13, 2001_

Leah's eyes stared intently at the bright green ball that was on the floor in front of her. Slowly it began floating. She smiled and clapped her hands.

Andy watched his daughter play with her powers. He shook his head. _'Is that what Prue and her sisters did when they were younger?'_ His daughter's giggle brought him back out of his reverie. Leah had turned her ball into ice. "Leah, you can't turn it into ice; you won't be able to play with it," he chided.

The tiny Halliwell furrowed her brow. She looked back to her ice ball and stared intently once more. The ice around it began melting and the ball became hot. Suddenly, it exploded. Leah jumped back and began to cry.

Andy quickly ran to his daughter and scooped her up. "It's okay, baby girl, we'll get you a new ball to play with." He gently rubbed his daughter's back.

She looked up at him, tears filling her turquoise eyes. "Da…da…"

Her father's eyes lit up. "You're so close, Leah! Da-ddy. Come on, Da-ddy!"

"Da…da…demon!"

Andy's face fell. "That's not exactly what I wanted your first word to be…"

Leah began crying again. "De-mon! De-mon!" Andy quickly turned around and saw a demon painted all in camo creeping up on them.

"Now would be a great time to use your powers!" Leah looked from her father to the demon before squinting her eyes and concentrating. The demon roared out in pain before bursting into flames and disappeared.

The sisters quickly ran into the conservatory. "What happened? We heard screaming!" Prue questioned upon entering.

"You're daughter vanquished a demon. And she said her first word," Andy replied.

Prue smiled and took her daughter from Andy. "You did?" Leah grinned and giggled. "What did you say??" Leah continued laughing. Prue looked to Andy.

"Demon."

Paige and Phoebe began laughing. "It's not funny!" Andy defended. "I thought she was going to say 'daddy'."

Piper sympathized with him. "It's tough, Andy. But in house full of witches who are constantly being attacked by demons, it only makes sense that that would be her first word."

"I know," he pouted.

Prue put an arm around her boyfriend. "Maybe her next word will be 'daddy'."

"It'll probably be 'warlock'…"

"Be positive."

"It'll be 'Warlock, daddy'."

Paige giggled. "At least she says 'daddy' before 'mommy'."

Andy gave her a tiny smile. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She nodded. "Thank you, Paige."

**Wow, that caffeine boost didn't give me much….oh well. That's the hand I was dealt. I shall live with it. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. Hopefully it will be up by tuesdy. Ciao!**


End file.
